BanderItchy/Upcoming
Here's some trashy WIPS! Agh art is coming for you, my sons and daughters * Clarissa Kallos, 'daughter of Callliope from Greek Mythology * She's pretty much Ava Starr from Marvel * Desperate woman * Wants nothing but to be normal in society * Has nightmares of being criticized every night * Protect her * Cousin to Jacob *'Janice Groaner, daughter of Acan from Mayan Mythology *Drunk all the time *The schoolyard bully *Wastes all her money on wine *Groans a lot *That's why she was named like that *She's literally Janice Avery from Bridge to Terabithia * Benjamin Benzai, '''son of Benten from Japanese Mythology * Music dude *Fights for the greater good *Listens to fan parodies *Worships MARVEL like they're gods *Based off Steve *"Spotify will clean all of my issues!" * '''Emily Chuu, '''daughter of Emma O from Japanese Mythology * Hall monitor * Succeeds in school * Has a thing for earrings * "You did something wrong! Detention right now!" * Very strict * Professor Mgonagall vibes * Only gets you out of punishments if you give her gold * '''Bellatrix Vesper, '''daughter of Erebus from Greek Mythology * "Do not call me a death eater!" * "OOOVADAAAA KADAVRAAAA" * Uses book references * Poor girl who likes death * "Are you sad?" "No." "Why are you weeping in the corner?" "I thought this was a dark area." * Hides in the shadows, a big ol book in her hands * Can read Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix in a week * She's all about the Boy Who Lived and Harry Potter stuff * '''Nikn Oea, Daughter of Nike, Goddess of Victory and Winning from Greek Mythology * Sports woman *Loves Nike shoes * "I won!" * Cocky when she wins a game * Punch her in the face * Tuxe Euka, son of Tyche. Goddess of Luck from Greek Mythology * Full name is Τυχερός Ευκαιρία, but lowered the confusing bits in order to write his name a bit better * Thinks that the Rebels would be on the streets, homeless and begging for money if they weren't mythology icons * Speaks his mind * Doesn't try to be rude but she does * Makes bets for the fun of it * Hates Rome and the Roman gods because now her mother is Fortuna, which the Rome made * Belle Noa, daughter of Bellona, Goddess of War from Rome Mythology * Would trade her destiny for anything * Wishes to be a Valkyrie big time * You can guess she's a total rebel Next Gens * '''Stellar Tide '''daughter of Astral and Hawker from Norse and Japan Mythology, shared by... myself * After a awful accident, she's mute and doesn't want to speak. * The number one protector of Pilis * Hates that Loki Valkyrie guy for stabbing Pilis constantly as a snake * Loves child games like charades * "So, Stellar, are you really stellar on the stage?" "Yes" * Scared of critism * The theatre kid * '''Draco Tide, '''son of Astral and Hawker, from Norse and Japan mythology, shared by... myself * Loves to target Pilis * A voilent trickster * Acts like a bully with his actions but he's really nice * "You're a bully!" "No I'm not" "You pushed him into a wall and put his head on fire" "I said sorry!" * Has a weird obsession with setting immortal people's head on fire * The next Hoori * '''Andromeda Vesper, '''daughter of '''Bellatrix '''from Greek Mythology * Soft girl * "Hug for you! HUGS FOR THE WORLD!" * Gives ''too many chances ''for heavens sake * Would walk into school with her pyjamas on * Relies on her instincts rather then logic * Booky woman * The middle sister who's suck in the middle of the drama but stays there Category:Subpages